Mate for Mate
by TeamCullen-TeamPotter
Summary: Victoria is ready to battle when she uncovers information on her husband's death.Will these new facts change her plot of revenge? How will she attack?And who is her unexpected ally?Middle of Eclipse.Supposed to be chapters but ended up seperated.R&R!


Mate for Mate

A story of intense revenge

Mate for Mate: Part 1: Changing Plans

Victoria's POV

I crept up to the Cullen's estate. I could hear laughing and chattering from inside the house. I could also distinctively hear a rhythmic, thump, thump, thump…a heartbeat. Bella was in there. My lips curled back over my teeth in an instinctive position. But I stopped myself before the low vibration in my throat escaped from my mouth. That would have ruined everything. I could not be discovered. All the pain and the labor and the careful planning would be a complete waste. I grimaced internally. Well, not ALL of it was careful.

My army was not being careful at all. But what could I do? I only trained the ones with potential. If they could _do_ nothing important, they _were _nothing to me. I only kept the strong and talented ones, particularly the ones with special powers. I had recently created a vampire that could make an enemy vampire unconscious by touching the enemy in the face. That power would certainly be used later on.

But anyways, those that were nothing, I had set loose. And now Seattle was having a crisis with a "Mass Murderer", an "Experienced Serial Killer" or maybe even, "Violent Gang activities". Ha, well we were much more dangerous and destructive than any of those stupid theories. But things that dangerous didn't exist in a human's mind outside of a phony horror movie. Well, except for Bella Swan. A small smile played at my lips in spite of my misery. Bella…

All these random murders were leading up to something. It would be a great murder that I would commit myself. I would kill her slowly. I would watch her face as death spread throughout her body. Or better yet, I would bite her, and then I would kill her. Yes, I would give her a taste of eternal pain before she was killed. I grinned maliciously but it faltered and became a pensive expression. The Cullen's were extremely protective. I would have to get past whatever guard they had formed for Bella before I could kill her. That would be the difficult part. I bit my lip as I stared at the white house which almost seemed to glow amidst the dark forests around it.

Although it was vacant outside, there were loud voices coming from the large house that rested between the massive gardens and lawns. The voices from the house contrasted greatly to the silence that covered the area. But of course it would barely be a whisper of sound to a human's ears.

The street lamps cast a ghastly yellow glow on everything, though the dim beams did little to help anyone's vision in the dark. I darted across the pavement to the grass, as silent as the air itself. The yellow glow played on my fiery hair and gleamed against my flawless skin as I concentrated my vision on a window. I saw the Cullen family socializing through the thin layer of glass. This was my chance. I had to see what they were planning, or if they knew MY plan.

I slid up to the window, listening carefully. It would have sounded liked a low mumble of voices to a human, but my supernatural vampire senses allowed me to hear everything clearly, as if I was in the room with them. But I needed to be completely silent if I was to stay hidden. I crouched below the windowsill so that I was safely out of sight.

I paused and I heard a bit of a silence spread through the room. An awkward subject had come up. What was it? Then I heard Edward speak, almost a whisper to a human's ears. I almost gasped. They were talking about his death…calmly! Edward's voice was shaking, but I could tell it was only because he was concerned about Bella's safety. They didn't care about my husband at all.

I wanted to crash into the room and tear their limbs one by one from their bodies. I wanted to hear them scream for mercy. I could barely restrain myself. But I stayed there, rooted at the spot, quivering and listening.

I heard Edward murmur, "I remember seeing him crash through those mirrors. I was wishing he was human so that every splinter of glass would get caught in his skin. I wanted him to feel the wrath of pure pain for harming my love."

I trembled.

Then Jasper laughed. He LAUGHED. I could easily imagine my razor sharp teeth at his throat. "It was so much fun ripping him apart. I haven't done that since my army days. I didn't know that my Alice could be so violent." I could almost see him smile fondly at his tiny wife. It made me want to gag.

I heard Alice shrug off the insult. "Hey, he was threatening my best friend."

I heard Rosalie sigh. "I wish I had been there. It would make me happy to see someone else suffering besides myself, although the suffering I feel is usually internal." How dare she wish that she was there to witness my husband's death??? That stupid, dramatic blonde was going to get it!

Emmett coughed, "Drama Queen." There was a loud smack. "OW! Jeez Rose!"

There was laughter and Emmett's whining. Then the giggling subsided into silence.

Esme shuddered. "Carlisle, how did you do it?" Ah, I could imagine Esme's glower stifling the laughter.

"I just can't stand violence!" she exclaimed. I could almost see her look pointedly at Jasper. And see him avoid her gaze.

"I just hate fighting and killing."

Well, lady, you better get used to it. You're a vampire. Wait, you are a stupid vegetarian! You don't kill humans. Loser!

I heard Carlisle brush a few stray locks of her hair out of her face affectionately, "Bella is my future daughter, so I had to protect her. But I'm glad you weren't there."

Esme shivered again. I could hear him pull Esme into a hug.

"Weenie," Emmett muttered under his breath.

There was the sound of sofa springs creaking, another smack and then laughter again. And then there was Emmett's desperate exclamation. "Ugh! Is it national 'Hit Emmett Day'???" Emmett was probably the only one that I might spare after we attacked them.

Another subject came up and Edward grasped it gratefully. Suddenly they were all talking about college and graduation. I could hear Bella groan. I smiled. Anything that caused Bella discomfort, I was perfectly fine with.

I thought over the conversation I had just heard. So Edward was not all at fault. Other hands were played in the death of my husband. Well, it seemed like there were going to be more disappearances than I had originally planned. And with that I sped away from the house, back to my army and my ally. There was a change of plans.

Mate for Mate: Part 2: The Capture

Edward's POV

She gently reclined until her head was resting on her pillow. Her wavy brown hair was splayed on the cushion beneath her head. I looked at her with love. She's just so adorable when she's infuriated. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes stared at me warily. "When will you be back?" she demanded. I couldn't help but smile at her. She glared back at me.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll be back tomorrow. Esme and Jasper are on watch duty. Rose will switch out with Jasper at 3:00." She scowled at me. "Bella," I became serious. "I'm really, really thirsty. Look at how dark my eyes are! They are completely black. Even though I could never hurt you, not ever, I don't want to…slip …"I explained with a pleading tone. I looked at her intently.

Her expression didn't change. She was such a stubborn girl. But I knew how to melt her resolve. I flashed my famous crooked grin at her, hoping to get a positive response. "Please Bella, you will be perfectly safe." She softened instantly, of course. Thank goodness I can dazzle her into cooperating. My life would be so much harder if I didn't have that ability.

"Okay, but hurry! I'll miss you!"

"I will, don't worry. Alice will stop by tomorrow to keep you company."

"Great, she'll probably just drag me to the mall or something," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She flopped over on her bed so that she was lying on her back and let out an exasperated sigh. I laughed at her expression. Then I actually considered that what she had suggested was true. I sighed. I would try and talk Alice out of it later.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I pecked her on the forehead and I slipped out the open window. I landed gracefully, and I sped away from her house.

As I ran, I had an uneasy feeling about leaving Bella. Maybe I should have stayed with her. Maybe my family wasn't enough to protect her. But I disregarded those thoughts. My family was with her, there was no need to worry.

Right?

Just to be safe, I would hunt quickly, get enough blood to sustain me, and then I would go back to her. And with that, I switched to top gear and became all but invisible with speed as I headed for the mountains.

Esme's POV

Jasper was getting anxious. He was extremely thirsty. I had already offered the option to leave me and go hunting early, but being the stubborn soldier her was, he refused. But it wasn't helping that we were guarding a human. Bella's scent was everywhere. She had left her window open and we were positioned right beneath it. I could hear her deep, even breathing. She was asleep. He moaned with desire. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes Jasper. It's 2:58." I soothed. He groaned, putting his head in his hands, trying to ignore his longing for Bella's blood.

"But she smells so good! Two more minutes could change EVERYTHING. Ugh, what would Edward think if I killed the love of his existence?"

I thought about it.

"He would probably hate you for the rest of eternity and would eventually try to kill you or himself …I remember when he thought Bella was dead. I guess it wouldn't help if his brother was the person to murder her …" I accepted the truth slowly. He moaned again, burying his head in his knees. "Jasper, I wouldn't let you even TOUCH Bella," I comforted him. He stared at me. "And also," I added hastily. I wasn't likely to be able to hold him back. He is really strong. "I think Rose is coming. It'll be fine."

I got to my feet and he followed suit. Then Jasper stiffened. His eyes swept over the street. They narrowed a bit with suspicion. A light rain had soaked the pavement and the light from the hazy moon caused certain elements of the tar to sparkle. He was completely alert as he stared across the glistening road. His muscles tensed. I tapped him on the shoulder. He did not respond at all.

"What?" I questioned, looking at him with concern. He didn't react for a moment. Then he loosened up a bit. But only a little.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. I think-" Then he gasped and collapsed, yelling in pain.

I stared in horror at my twitching son.

"Esme," he gasped, writhing on the ground, twisting in pain. "Run ….guh …..They're …..ugh ……..coming …." he panted, still thrashing and rolling about.

It was so painful to see him struggling against this invisible pain. What was happening???

"Jasper-" I started, staring at him, my eyes wide with concern and fear.

"GO!" he roared. I cringed away from his loud voice. "Go! Before they ….ugh …they …." he huffed.

They?

"What are you talking a-?" I gasped. I inhaled deeply. There was a familiar scent besides Bella's in the moist air that had not been there before.

"Victoria!" I choked out. He nodded once. I cowered away from nothing, crouching instinctively and glancing at everything that moved. Every swirling leaf was a predator, every skittering ant, a threat. I couldn't concentrate on hearing anything. Jasper's yells of pain were too loud. And each shout was like a flame leaping at me, torturing me.

A high pitched scream rang out in the night from a little while away.

"Get off me you evil, repulsive, despicable little b-!"

"Rose!" I squeaked. I froze as I felt barely a whisper of movement behind me. I slowly started to turn around.

Then I felt strong arms snake around my waist and strong hands secure themselves on my stomach. I was trapped.

"Well, look who we have here," I husky whisper entered my ear, the vampire's cool breath caused my hair to flutter slightly. I strained to escape his iron grip.

Then I saw pale arms reach out and grab Jasper. I started to sob without tears. He was still yelling.

"Oh, Jasper, oh, Rose …" I whimpered. "Let them go! You can take me! Just leave them alone!" I promised hastily, only thinking about their safety. The pale hands on Jasper's waist didn't loosen at all. I continued to sob. I heard a shriek and then crying from Bella's room. I wept harder, and soon I was gulping for unnecessary air.

Then there was another voice in my ear. "Hello Esme, how _very_ nice to see you again," Victoria hissed. I gasped, still breathing heavily from my weeping. "Oh, your poor husband, he didn't even get to say goodbye," she smirked at me.

"Carlisle," I breathed. Oh –insert a swear word of your choice here-.

"How perfect," she murmured. "I didn't even have to infiltrate your home to capture you." She leered at me. I wanted to slap her across the face, leaving an angry red mark on her cheek.

"Carlisle will come after you!" I screamed, thrashing violently. My holder took my arms behind my back and held them there to restrain me. "He will find you and kill you!" I struggled to throw out meaningful words. But they were all empty.

"Ha! Like he could defeat my army! And I made a little friend a few days ago. She heard of the trouble up north and decided to come to my aid. She has a few warriors of her own. And of course I promised her something in return." Her gaze flickered to Jasper, who was still gasping and twisting in pain.

"No," I growled. My strength increased from my protective instinct over my son. My holder tensed, actually giving an effort to hold me back.

She laughed at my desperate struggles and frantic glances at Jasper. I heard a soft rustle of fallen pine needles and withered leaves. Then a small brunette appeared from out of the woods next to the house. She glanced at me and then fixed her stare on Jasper.

"Hello Jasper." Her voice was like chimes. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

He looked up and his eyes widened. "It can't be," he murmured, pain still in his eyes. He stared in disbelief at the stranger.

"Oh but it is." She smiled sweetly as she moved forward to touch the most dominant scar on his body, which was just below his left ear. As her icy fingers brushed against the slightly raised skin, he looked up into her eyes. If looks could kill …

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, trying to keep the pain off his face.

She looked at him intently and then chuckled.

"Why, Jasper, the only thing I want …is you." His eyes widened.

"Never," he spat. I silently cheered him on in my mind. She stepped back with a wounded look. Then she smirked.

"Well, you can come with me, or you can die," she said simply, smiling and waiting for his reaction. His expression didn't change. She sighed and moved so that she was at Victoria's right side. He stared at them, shocked at the alliance. "All decisions will be made tomorrow, I suppose," she trailed off. Then she grinned. "But maybe your outlook will change tomorrow, when your ALICE comes to fight for you."

He glared at her, but the internal pain of that decision was clear.

They wouldn't …

Mate for Mate: Part 3: Separation

Carlisle's POV

I placed another thin sheet in the already bursting folder. I was so bored that I wished I wasn't a vampire so that I could fall asleep. A sudden attack of unconsciousness would be welcome. But I was a creature that never rested, so I straightened up and continued on with my dull and tedious work. Finally, I placed the last photocopied paper in the folder and I slammed the metal drawer shut.

It made a loud bang and I had a feeling that I had dented the filing cabinet. I made a mental note to check on it later. As I finally slumped in my chair I sighed and put my head in my hands. Esme wouldn't be back until morning, so I settled in for a long wait. Then I heard a low yell. It was far away, and the shout sounded too deep to be a woman's voice.

"Jasper?" I wondered aloud. I got up and looked out the window. Rosalie was there, strolling away from the house, ready to take Jasper's shift. I shrugged and sat down again. Maybe I was just imagining things.

Then I heard a piercing scream echo a little ways from our house and a low and unfamiliar chuckle. I stiffened. I glanced out of the window. Rose was gone.

"Rosalie," I murmured. Adrenaline pulsed through my body, unlike blood. Fright took me captive. I stood there, trembling as my mind went into overdrive. Esme was out there. The thing that had kidnapped Rose could easily take her as well. I strained my ears for her gentle voice and I caught her whisper my name, miles away, her breathing heavy as if she had been crying. Oh God no, not Esme, not my angel for a wife.

Discomfort twisted in my stomach and each breath was harder to suck in. Then I heard a roar from downstairs and thunderous pounding on the staircase. Emmett burst into my study, upsetting a stack of paperwork. A look of rage contorted his face from a boyish grin to the scowl of a murderer.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? YOU HEARD HER SCREAM! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" The window was wide open with a single, fluid movement of my arms. Emmett and I leapt out of the window onto the spongy grass. We heard a yell from the house and we whipped around only to see Alice staring at us, confusion on her face.

"What are you-?"

"Didn't you hear them?! Victoria came for them, not just Bella, but the rest of us too!" Emmett snarled. I choked back a gasp. I never thought that it was Victoria that had attacked them. All I had thought about was that Esme was in danger.

Alice's eyes widened, unfocused and then focused again. I heard a small choking noise come from her throat and then she bounded out the window and flew past us. We were so surprised by her sudden decision that we hesitated for a moment. Then we dashed after her. I came up next to her. A sudden thought struck me. The knot in my stomach tightened.

"Alice! Alice what did you see???" I yelled, with my voice wild with confusion and fear. She averted my eyes. "Alice? It's bad isn't it? It's really bad," I almost choked on my words. I was sure that if I didn't have amazing vampire coordination I would be stumbling with fear. My knees were already shaking. She looked at me with pain in her topaz eyes.

"They're gone. We won't make it." But I was willing to try. I pushed myself well past my normal limit, and the others fell behind, yelling out in confusion. I sped up even more and soon I came to the glistening street where they had disappeared.

I took a deep whiff. There was no bloodshed, which was good. That meant that Bella was probably alive. Probably. My stomach trembled with dread. I caught a familiar scent and many new ones. Victoria had been there. There was the scent of smoke in the air.

The knot in my stomach was so tight I was practically fighting for unnecessary breaths. I clutched at my sides as I sank to my knees. It could be too late. They could have ripped her apart and burned the limbs. I went to pieces, crying my heart out. No tears were shed but I sobbed and sobbed until I felt a cool hand on my back. Alice crouched down next to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, chest heaving. She took a deep breath in through her nose to trace the scents around her. "Jasper," she choked up abruptly and then cleared her throat. "He was right, she does have an army." She coughed to hide a small sob. I took her into my lap like a small child and cradled her in my arms.

"Let it out." And so she did. As she shook with sticky sobs in my lap, I looked over at Emmett who was stalking back and forth on the road. "Son, you're wearing a hole into the pavement." He glared daggers at me and returned to his pacing. I sighed. "So, the question still remains, what do we d-?" Emmett held a hand up to stop me. I paused, waiting for him to do something. He took a deep whiff and wandered until he was face to face with a small birch tree. He took a small piece of paper from a branch.

I stared at him. Victoria had left us a _note_? What were we, 5th graders? He unfurled the small scroll and his lips traced the words as he read it silently. He gasped and dropped the paper, frozen in his previous position. His eyes were wide and staring at nothing. The small note floated gently towards the ground. In a split second I had placed Alice in Emmett's arms and snagged the paper.

It read:

Dear Cullens (or what is left of them),

I snarled.

Tonight I formulated a plan after I heard you speaking in your living room.

I gasped. She had spied on us. In our own home! And we hadn't even known that she was there. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

You took my true love so now I'm taking yours.

Esme wasn't dead. I almost sighed with relief. They had taken her, and were now holding her captive. But my stomach clenched when I thought that death might be better than what they might be doing to her right now.

If you wish to fight for you mates then meet me in the clearing we met in tomorrow at 3:00pm sharp. If you lose, then you can join me in my conquest to claim territory. Or you can die if you defy me. Each will make their own decision. And of course there is the choice of leaving your loved ones to die. Remember your options.

With possible forgiveness,

Victoria

My breathing was ragged with fear. Thoughts and possibilities swirled around in my head like water in a whirlpool. Alice looked up at me with wide, shining eyes. She held out her hand expectantly as Emmett gently set her on her feet. She accepted the paper and her golden eyes flicked from side to side as she read the small note. When she was through, her face was a mask of pure anger. She crushed the paper in her fist, turning it into a small pellet of wood pulp. Then the lump dissolved into a fine dust that she brushed off of her palms.

"Let's go," she commanded.

"Alice, but we can't-?" I stuttered. She turned around and stared at me incredulously.

"We have to save them! Or die trying!" she goggled at my apparent stupidity.

"I know, but we need to strategize or-"

"Well, duh! Why else would we go home?" She threw her hands up with frustration. I was getting annoyed with her interruptions.

"Alice," I said calmly, as if explaining something to a two year old. She noticed and scowled at me. "She wrote that she heard us talking in our living room. That means-" She interrupted me…of course.

"She could spy on us at our home!" she gasped. I nodded grimly. I started thinking about Esme. I wondered where Victoria was keeping her. I tried not to think about what kind of torment they were causing her. I barely noticed as Alice's eyes became unfocused for a moment. She started muttering to herself. Then she snapped back to the present. She turned to me. "Then we can't strategize."

I gawked at her. "We can't-?" I could see Esme's perfect face contorted with fear. We had to strategize to protect her. Oh, my perfect Esme …

"Look guys, we're going to have to wing it. It's easier to not plan for this, then we just go by our instincts when we meet her. It's better to not have any plan, than for her to know our plan." I noticed I was still staring at her with a kind of glazed look. I immediately shifted my gaze to my feet. Way to go Carlisle.

"Uh, I saw something," she added sheepishly. "I saw that no matter where we plotted, she found our plan." I nodded, embarrassed from losing focus on the subject. The whole time I had been worrying about what Victoria was doing to Esme.

"Good, let's go hunting. We need all the strength we can get," Emmett added. I had almost forgotten he was there. He had never been this quiet before. "But-" He bit his lip, his brow furrowing. "Who is going to tell Edward?" We looked at one another. Alice came out of another daze and stared pointedly at me.

"I will," I sighed.

This was going to be a LONG evening…

But I was willing to wait for eternity to save my Esme.

My perfect Esme.

Mate for Mate: Part 4: Guilt

Edward's POV

This was my fault, all my fault. She was dead; I knew it, no matter what the others said. Bella was such a fragile human. Victoria could kill her so easily. The possibilities were endless. Burn her, crush her, stab her, shoot her, decapitate her, rip her apart, ugh, I was about to have a mental breakdown! I never should have left her, not even for a second, no matter how thirsty I was!

"Now Edward, you know that it's not your fault," Carlisle insisted. He must have read my face as he sank into the couch beside me.

"But if I had stayed-" I trailed off into silence as I saw his glare.

"This is no one's fault. We all knew that Victoria was cunning, even cunning enough to get past our guard. She must have been plotting near the treaty lines, where Alice couldn't see her plans. If you had stayed we wouldn't have put a guard on Bella. Just for the fun of it, I think that Victoria would have killed Bella, right there in her room, because you would have been there to see it. Think about it Edward, think about the things she would have done," he pleaded, trying to get me to see things his way.

I pondered Carlisle's point of view. It _did _kind of sound like the thing Victoria would do. I sighed in defeat. He was right. Bella wasn't dead. But I couldn't wait much longer. I was trembling with anticipation. When I got my hands on Victoria…

"Just 3 more hours Edward, it's noon."

Yeah, just three more AGONIZING hours. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Carlisle slung his arm around my shoulders, comforting me like the good father he is.

"I know it's hard. You have no idea, well, I guess you can read my mind, but you can never _feel_ how I am feeling right now. Esme and I have never been apart this way. I just don't know ...how …this will …end …" He looked away. "I better go find Emmett. He won't talk to anyone but me." Carlisle slid off of the couch. He threw me a sympathetic glance over his shoulder as he slipped out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And everyone else's.

Just 2 hours and 59 minutes to go …

My patience was about to be put to the ultimate test.

Mate for Mate: Part 5: The Battle

Alice's POV

Edward's low snarl told us that it was time. I dragged myself off of my bed in pure misery. The werewolves had recently extended their land to a point where they had started meeting in a woods near the clearing. I couldn't see anything and it was driving me bonkers. I wasn't used to being in the dark. I always knew what was coming. It was so uncomfortable without knowing.

I dragged a comb through my short dark hair quickly and threw on an outfit that I wouldn't mind losing. I knew that Edward would scoff at me for caring about my clothes at this moment. But hey, danger doesn't mean I leave my fashionable side behind me without a second glance. I heard Edward yell from below.

"Your clothes don't matter, Alice! And yes, I am scoffing!"

Stupid, mind-reading vampire. Clothes always matter. I heard him growl. I rolled my eyes and let the subject drop. We didn't need a fight among ourselves right now.

"I agree!"

"Edward, get out of my head!"

"I wish I could! I feel weird always thinking about fashion and cosmetics all the time!"

I started to giggle. "OMG, Edward why didn't you tell me that you were-"

He snarled threateningly.

I heard Carlisle's soft, calm voice interrupt our argument.

"Kids…" he warned. We moaned in defeat. He didn't have to finish the sentence. We shut up and brooded over the coming encounter. I slipped into my combat boots. The name sounded appropriate for the moment, but I considered heels wouldn't be a great idea, even for an amazing vampire. I took them off and slid on my old sneakers. Jasper better appreciate this.

I heard Edward snort from the living room.

'As I said before, fashion never rests,' I thought, directly to him.

"Whatever," he snapped aloud, the irritation in his voice carrying upstairs. I sighed and opened my door and stepped out of my room.

I met a disheveled Emmett in the hall. His hair was a dark, tangled mop, not elegant like Edward's tussled bronze hair, but more chaotic. It gave the air of a person who did not care about anything anymore. He had rumpled sweats on and looked pretty down. I hugged his waist and he let out a sad chuckle as he bent down to hug me back. I surprised him by shoving him back into his room, into his chair.

He realized what I was about to do.

"Alice, don't-" He let out a yowl as I yanked the brush through his hair. He continued to complain as I fixed him up so that he was 'presentable'.

"Alice, is this all really necessary?" Edward asked as he sauntered into the room, eyeing Emmett with what looked like a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Yes."

He sighed. "Good luck Emmett."

"Okay, you're done now!" I pushed him back out of the chair and skipped out of the room, leaving Edward shaking his head and Emmett rubbing his scalp.

"How does she manage to do this? I feel bad for Jasper," I heard Emmett mutter. I choked as I heard my husband's name and my thoughts were suddenly ferocious with thoughts of Victoria, mangled, dying, and screaming in pain.

"Alice!" Edward complained.

"Sorry," I muttered, and continued down the rest of the stairs in a flash, abandoning human speed. I met Carlisle at the door.

"Are you ready, Alice?" He looked into my face. I calmed myself immediately.

"Just a little …excited …a bit nervous …" I admitted. He nodded understanding what I meant. He squeezed my shoulder once before yelling up the stairs.

"EDWARD, EMMETT, WE'RE GOING! SO IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT FOR OUR FAMILY I SUGGEST THAT-"

They were both downstairs before he finished his sentence. Edward looked murderous and Emmett was determined. They nodded. The door was wide open and we were running like no humans could. I enjoyed the moment, with the moist air whipping against my face, my hair flying everywhere. It felt great. Carlisle was to my right and Edward was on my left. I grinned at both of them and they turned to look at me with grim smiles. I realized that this might be my last moment with them.

Carlisle, my amazing father had always been there for me. When I had come to him with Jasper he had spread his arms wide in welcome and taken us under his wing. He was a good doctor that saved many lives, becoming all but immune to human blood. He had been all alone as a newborn and yet had built himself such a wonderful life, even as a monster.

Emmett, my big teddy bear for a brother was also in my heart. He was always playing pranks and making jokes. If Emmett couldn't get someone to smile then they were doomed for eternity. He was always optimistic and ready to take on the challenge. And at this moment he looked like a soldier heading out into a battle.

Then there was Edward. No offense to Emmett, but he was my favorite brother. We often had disputes and different opinions but we were always there for each other. His tousled bronze hair gleamed in the overcast light as he grinned at me. What was really great about him was that he was always up with the new looks. He was the only man in my family that I didn't have to constantly make over.

Edward laughed and I smiled at him. He scooped me up into a quick, but loving hug. It was truly a Kodak Moment. He set me down again and we kept on running, our every footstep a whisper. We finally halted right before the clearing.

"It's 30 seconds until 3," Emmett observed, glancing at his watch.

We all looked at each other, our faces showing identical determination of this decision. And we broke through the last bank of trees. They were there, waiting for us. Victoria let out a high, bell-like laugh.

I instantly searched for Jasper; I had to see if he was okay. I spotted him, being restrained by a burly vampire whose grin was wide and white. Anger pulsed through my body. I noticed that Jasper's face was contorted with pure pain and that Rosalie and Esme kept on glancing at him with fear. I noticed that the air smelled faintly of wood smoke.

I looked at Jasper. He was in such pain, struggling and crying out every once in a while. His eyes were shut tight with pain. It hurt me deeply to see him like that. Esme glanced behind over her shoulder, turning her head. Her holder wrenched her head back so that she was facing us. She whimpered and Carlisle growled. I looked behind her. I could see smoke billowing out from farther out in the woods. I concentrated really hard and I heard screams from the place where the smoke was emptying into the sky.

I put two and two together. The screams, the smoke, the pain in Jasper's eyes, it all made sense. They were burning someone, a vampire, or maybe a human, so that Jasper felt the pain and couldn't fight against the vampire holding him. Edward heard my thoughts. He looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Jasper," I whispered, almost moaning the word. His head snapped up at the mention of his name. He saw me and his fight for freedom increased greatly although the pain still seemed great, judging by the look on his face. The big vampire holding him looked frightened for a moment as he held him back with difficulty. Jasper's eyes were wild with the desire for me. I heard Carlisle murmuring something, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Jasper. I silently egged him on to come to me. I looked into his eyes. They were midnight black with his longing to be with me. I opened my mouth to encourage him out loud when without warning, Carlisle lunged.

Carlisle's POV

The vampire holding her looked extremely pleased with all the discomfort he was causing me to feel. I stared at my wife with pain in my eyes. I felt the desire to rip his head off, to make him suffer for touching my wife. Edward looked at me, staring with disbelief. He was obviously shocked at my sudden thoughts of violence.

I couldn't stand it.

"Let her go, please. I'll do anything, take me instead, just don't hurt her …" I whimpered, pleading with him, my voice broken. He grinned at me and his death grip increased on Esme. His arm secured itself around her waist and the other hand went straight to her neck. I stiffened as he put pressure on the area directly beneath her chin. I could hear her heavy breathing. She tried to grope for me as she heard my voice. She extended her arms, reaching out for me. How I longed to run into them, to hold her and comfort her.

She struggled against him, with no point to it; he was much too strong. He forced her face upwards so that she was staring at the gloomy sky. The pressure increased.

"Carlisle," she gasped.

I was trembling. Suddenly, Jasper then sent out violent waves of desire and anger. I sucked in a deep breath and I pounced on her holder. I unlocked his steely grip quickly and grabbed Esme. I took her in my arms, holding her to me, burying my face in her hair. My perfect moment didn't last much longer. The large vampire roared in frustration and sprung for us. I dodged him and flew to the other side of the clearing, massaging Esme's neck and murmuring comforting words to her.

I pulled Esme into a tight embrace and then released her and told her to stand by Edward. I then turned to the opposing vampires and put myself into battle position.

"Don't," she breathed. "I just got you back." She clung to my arm.

"Our children," I said grimly, motioning at the rest of our family, already circling and snarling at the enemies. I gently pried her desperate fingers from my lower arm and set her hand at her side, pressing my cheek onto hers for a brief moment.

"I can't lose you." Her eyes were wide and her gentle voice broke on the last word. "I can't. I can never lose you."

"You won't."

And I rushed at the vampire that had taken her captive. I knocked him sideways with a body blow, sending us tumbling to the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying. I hit a tree with tremendous force and I heard the bark crackle when I stood up again, leaving a dent in the trunk. He rushed at me and pinned me to the ground, his knees on my chest. My breath was knocked out of me but I didn't need it, so I didn't take in another one. The vampire then grinned at me mischievously.

I heard Edward yell, "No!"

His fist came forth and all went black. I heard Victoria cheer.

I heard Edward and my family roar with fury. Then there was a growl from Alice and a shriek of pain from Victoria and ripping sounds. I also heard Esme's painful screaming. I was losing consciousness. Was that even possible?

"Esme!" I cried out. I heard her battle cry, a sharp crack, and then a series of other cracking sounds. There was screaming from the vampire that had just hit me in the face.

"Esme …?" Her name was more of a question now, and I lost my sense of the world, falling into the relief of sleep for the first time in 300 years.

Mate for Mate: Part 6: Safe

Emmett's POV

I held Rosalie to me as we backed away from the ravaged clearing. There were body parts, blood and fur everywhere. I heard Rose snarl as a wolf approached us. I hugged her tightly and I whispered to her.

"Rose, we would have all died if they hadn't come to help. Can you at least be nice to them?" She looked at me with doubt evident on her face. I kissed her on the forehead and she turned to the wolves, a different look in her golden eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured. I stared at her in shock. She had never spoken this kindly to the dogs before. Wow, I can boss her around now! Well, maybe not. I could see Jacob's eyes widen as well as the rest of the wolves, besides Seth who nodded at Rose. Then Edward spoke with Sam's words.

"It was no problem. Jacob cares for Bella, and if it means that we fight with you to protect her, we will." I saw Jacob whine in embarrassment when Bella and Edward looked at him.

"We don't know how to repay you," Jasper murmured. Alice seemed permanently glued to his side with her arms around him, as if he would float away if she let go.

"Don't, it is fine. The treaty is still in order then?" Edward said with the same, blank voice.

"Of course," Rosalie mumbled.

Sam nodded once and then bounded away into the forest with the rest of the dogs, um, werewolves behind him. We then turned to find Esme gone. We found her on the other side of the clearing, her body shaking with dry sobs as she kneeled beside Carlisle.

We were next to her in a millisecond. Carlisle's eyes were closed and he seemed peaceful, but he was …asleep? Vampires can't sleep.

"H-he's …" Esme gulped and shuddered. "He's dead. I tried everything. He won't react to anything I do."

We all froze. We knew there was the possibility of someone dying. But we never really thought that it would be our father. Alice started to cry and Jasper mouth was a thin line, but his hands were trembling as he stroked Alice's hair. Rosalie lost it and started to cry with Alice. My own stomach was clenching and my throat was burning as I hugged her tightly and she turned to sob in my chest. Bella, being human, shed real tears and the mournful smell of the saltwater caused the rest to choke up as well.

Only Edward remained still, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Stop," he commanded us. We all stared at him. 'Our father has DIED you idiot! Why aren't you SAD???' I thought at him.

"He's not dead." We all gazed, bug-eyed at him. "Victoria was cheering because when that vampire hit him, he used his power to make people unconscious.

"Alec," Alice whispered. Alec had the power to knock out all of your senses. It did sound similar. We all looked at Carlisle with relief until Esme spoke up.

"But …for how long? Hours, days, weeks? MONTHS?" she looked desperately at Edward.

"I don't know," he whispered. "Victoria never thought … and I didn't hear the other vampire's thoughts about …" he spoke in fragments, wracking his brain for anything a vampire had thought about the length of Carlisle's deep slumber.

I let go of Rose and moved to pick up his body. I hung him over my back.

"Let's go home," I suggested and I turned to leave. Esme stopped in front of me with a stern glare.

"I will carry him."

"But, Esme-"

"Give him to me," she all but snarled. I gave him to her quickly, looking sadly at my father's tranquil face as I passed him to her. She hoisted him so that he was draped over her left shoulder. Then she was gone, as fast as a bullet. We took off after her.

Bella's POV

I sobbed into Edward's chest as he bolted through the thicket of trees. Carlisle couldn't be unconscious. Not the selfless doctor that had healed me numerous times. My tears were staining Edward's shirt as he cradled me to him, murmuring soothing words as I wept.

The tears kept flowing when we reached his home. Esme laid Carlisle down on the sofa, propping his head up on a throw pillow. His family stared at him sadly and Esme sat down on the floor near his head. She touched his cheek gently and I tried to stifle my sobs. Edward sat down against the wall and took me in his lap, still comforting me. I couldn't believe that it was his father that was unconscious and he was consoling ME.

Alice was staring at me with a vacant look in her golden eyes. I looked at her curiously. She was having a vision, I knew that. But about what? She shook herself and started to bounce up and down happily and started to giggle. I gave her a questioning look. Edward then exclaimed,

"That's great Alice! Thank goodness!"

"I know! It's okay Esme! Carlisle will wake up in about 3 minutes!"

Esme let out a sigh of relief and looked at Carlisle's serene face and smiled. I loved Esme's smile. It was always bright and genuine. That was only one of the many reasons I loved Esme like a true mother.

We sat there in silence for a while. I could see Emmett counting under his breath. I was starting to get worried. Hadn't it been 3 minutes yet? Was Alice's vision wrong?

Just as I was about to become frantic, Carlisle's eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings.

"Oh Carlisle," Esme whimpered and she threw herself at him. He looked surprised for a second and then sat up and took her into his lap.

"What …happened?" He looked very confused.

Edward opened his mouth. Of course, the mind-reader extraordinaire would be the one to explain.

"Well, I read the vampire's mind that hit you. His power is to make whomever he touches in the face, unconscious. Vampires included. Once he hit you Alice got to Victoria and the fight was back on. Alice killed Victoria and we were all pretty relieved because Victoria was the mastermind of this mess. Esme pretty much took care of the guy who knocked you out. She took quite a few others as well. I guess anger fuels her fighting skills." Carlisle looked at his wife with wonder and she smiled back at him smugly.

"Well, the reason Alice couldn't see the fight was because about halfway through, the pack intruded when they heard the commotion. Jacob saw Bella being held by that despicable vampire, RILEY," he spat the name so that it sounded like a curse word. "Jacob was in a lot of pain from seeing her like that. The pack feels the pain that Jacob feels so they set out to help us defeat the newborns. They heal amazingly fast and were a great help. WE would have lost without their help. That sandy furred one, Seth, he took Maria out easily. By then, Jasper was free and was fighting with Alice."

Jasper hugged Alice fiercely.

"Well they were losing numbers and Emmett got Rose. There were only about 5 enemies left and we finished them off easily. Then I killed the vampire holding Bella," he finished.

"After that, we took you home and waited for you to wake up," Rosalie added.

Carlisle looked surprised. "You didn't think I was dead?"

"We did," I croaked, my voice was a hoarse whisper from the crying. Carlisle looked pained to hear my voice like that. "And we were so scared. It was a good thing that Edward knew that you were just asleep. We probably would have buried you or something …" I whispered, knowing that they could hear me anyways. Carlisle set Esme on the couch gently as he stood to embrace me.

"I'm so sorry I scared you like that Bella. I might have to treat you for traumatic experiences," he murmured. I hugged him back. He really was the best father anyone could ever have. Then he moved to hug Edward next.

We all ended up having a group hug and I started crying again. Edward hummed my lullaby to calm me down before Alice dragged me upstairs to fix me up and to save Jasper from my misery. I had to admit, I needed a makeover.

With ripped and dirty, tearstained clothes, Alice simply wouldn't allow it. And I wasn't wearing any makeup at all. I think that if Carlisle hadn't been unconscious that she would have pulled me into her room as soon as we had gotten home. After the torture session was over, I sat down to watch a movie with Edward, his parents and his siblings.

I sighed as I curled up in Edward's arms. He held me close to him and I buried my face in his shirt for what seemed like millionth time that day. I closed my eyes and fell asleep happy and slept without fear. I knew that my family was with me and that we were safe.


End file.
